Temphere
Temphere summary I'll write later Planes Temphere has a uniquely high overlap with its neighboring planes. In most universes, planar travel is rare and difficult, but in Temphere, planes frequently and sometimes even predictably overlap onto one another. These occurences are known as crossover, and allow easy access to both planes involved. Temphere/The Material Plane As the material plane, Temphere is considered the center plane of the planar system. Most of the world's sapient races are native to Temphere, which has much more diverse environments than the other planes. The Feywilde A largely forested plane whose inhabitants can be quite peculiar; it’s quite likely they inspired more than a few of the odd “fey tales” told to Tempheran children. Eladrin elves, satyrs, sprites, hags, and a number of other Fey Folk call this realm home. This is the plane that crosses over into Temphere most frequently and most predictably. Shadowfell As the name implies, a dark and sinister plane adjacent to Temphere. While not all creatures native to this plane are evil, a vast majority are. Fortunately, crossovers with this plane are exceptionally rare thanks to a bargain struck between Dalone, the god of trickery, and the ruler of Shadowfell. Occasional crossovers still happen, particularly when extremely powerful mages tamper in opening cross-planar portals. Natives of this realm are ancestors - some distant, others not so distant - of Temphere’s tieflings. The Elemental Planes Four elemental planes, and four broad borders between them, exist near enough to Temphere to sometimes cross over. The four elemental planes are Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. Many - though not all - of the creatures native to these planes are considered elemental creatures; contrastingly, the Aarakocra are a humanoid race native to the Air realm. Between these main planes are smaller bands of mixed elements - the planes of Ice, Ooze, Magma, and Ash. The Astral Plane This plane is all vast, unending ocean, spattered through with colored pools that can be used to travel to other planes. It’s also considered the realm of thought and dreams. The Ethereal Plane A similarly vast, but fog-covered, solid-ground plane. Religion Nuona *Female God of Creation *Sister of Idtarr (destruction) *Mrried to Cosaisis (luck) *Mother of Aion, Matune, Kyodohr, and Ithys. Cosaisis *Genderfluid God of Luck *Married to Nuona (creation) *Parent of Aion, Matune, Kyodohr, and Ithys. Idtarr *Female God of Destruction *Sister of Nuona (creation) *Married to Dalone (trickery) *Mother of Xelia and Tosarae; Dalone *Genderless God of Trickery *Married to Idtar (destruction) *Parent of Xlelia and Tosarae Aion *Genderless God of the Sun *Child of Nuona (creation) and Cosaisis (luck) Matune *Genderfluid God of the Moon *Child of Nuona (creation) and Cosaisis (luck) *Their gender changes with the phases of the moon Kyodohr *Male God of the Forest *Child of Nuona (creation) and Cosaisis (luck) Ithys *Female God of the Sea *Child of Nuona (creation) and Cosaisis (luck) Xelia *Female God of Battle *Child of Idtarr (destruction) and Dalone (trickery) Tosarae *Male God of Death *Child of Idtarr (destruction) and Dalone (trickery) Siotl *Female God of Magic *Child of Aion (sun) Dovysus *Male God of Art *Child of Matune (moon) Caluxan *Genderless God of Medicine *Child of Kyodohr Rakris *Genderfluid God of Storms *Child of Ithys (sea) Kodite *Genderless God of Justice *Created from a conflict between Nuona (creation) and Idtarr (destruction) Continents and Countries Temphere - Continents.jpg|Continents and Major Geographical Features Temphere -Countries .jpg|Countries Temphere - Water.jpg|Major Bodies of Water 'Abalta' Forlonde A kingdom of primarily Sun elves. Warforged originated from the country this kingdom once formed with Allanar, until conflict between sibling rulers caused a civil war that divided the noble homes into two separate countries. Allanar A kingdom of primarily Sun elves. Warforged originated from the country this kingdom once formed with Forlonde, until conflict between sibling rulers caused a civil war that divided the noble homes into two separate countries. Vanessaril (formerly Siluth) Siluth was once a large city in the kingdom from which Forlonde and Allanar originated; during a battle for the city between the two countries, something strange, magical, and devastating struck the city, causing huge damage, blighting the land, and giving the warforged in its wake, and all those who came after, full sapience and free will. The land has yet to recover and has been abandoned; the elves of Forlonde and Allanar refer to it only as Vanessaril, Elvish for "disappeared." Roview A very agrarian society where much of the continent’s food comes from. This country is a homoeland of halflings, but a solid chunk of dwarves also live here, many in paid service to build coastal defenses against storms, pirates, and other threats to the breadbasket of this continent. Others are in search of mines or stone that can’t be found in their other holdings, work as blacksmiths for large areas and farms, or themselves work the open lands. Humans also farm here in sizeable numbers. Bravaztag Most of the people in this country are dwarves who live in the mountains, though the country extends beyond the mountain ranges. It’s name literally translates as “brave new”. Kaldara You are here! A very species-diverse and climate-diverse country, led by a monarch but one who is beholden to regionally-appointed court members. 'Marsyana' Climate(s): Rainforest, jungle, plains, sparse forest, coast People(s): Tabaxi, kenku, aarakocra, yuan-ti, orcs, wood elves Toborra Climate(s): Jungle People(s): Tabaxi (Jaguar and tiger-type), wood elves Government: Consul of the Prides - representatives from several branches of tabaxi society who are chosen by those branches to speak on their behalf. An additional Consul of the People sends its own representative to speak for the affairs of non-tabxi in the region, aside from the wood elves, who have their own secondary Consul due to the high population. A yuan-ti consul was considered for a time as well during a period of high immigration due to conflict in their home country, but peace was settled first and most yuan-ti chose to return home. Neririeth Climate(s): Sparse forests, open grasslands People(s): Wood elves, kenku, aaracokra, halflings and gnomes A primarily wood elf society preserves this part of the natural world, protecting it from colonization and expansion. They have somewhat tenuous relations with their eastern neighboring nation, as they cut them off from trade with that particular coast; a treaty requires they allow passage of small caravans, but without roads, it’s a venture few make. Karakune Climate(s): Sparse forests, open grasslands People(s): Kenku, aaracokra, halflings and gnomes A primarily kenku nation, though aarakocra are also common here. The people of this nation live fairly pastoral, calm lives and have a high population of crafters. They engage in a good deal of trade, importing raw goods and exporting finished products. Ahrriack Climate: Plains, sparse forest People(s): Aaracokra Government: Extraplanar A patch of Temphere where the air realm crosses over with particular frequency, it was deemed to belong to that realm rather than Temphere. The Temphere part of the land is left something akin to a wildlife reserve; a few ranger’s stations are located throughout, and occasional outlaws and other such parties looking for hiding may attempt to disappear here - though first they would need to get through the aarakocra guards around the border. Coatnahuoc Climate: Rainforest People(s): Yuan-ti, scalefolk The yuan-ti’s original homeland, and divided further into four smaller nations, each ruled by a “house” of yuan-ti dating back to antiquity. Equally ancient are the squabbles between these houses, some of which still linger. Some scalefolk clans make their home in this region as well, and some have also been drawn into this long-time drama. Broriden Climate: Rainforest, coastal jungle People(s): Orcs, wood elves Government: Monarch and a council of tribal leaders Orcs and wood elves originated from the same land, but while wood elves were quick to spread elsewhere, orcs preferred to remain in their homeland. Immensely valuing family bonds, individual strength, and strong belief in powerful connection to particular lands led to a long legacy of violent conflict over territory and/or insults to one’s family, strength, or honor. In more recent history, orcish society has undergone a great deal of change to honor and protect these things without resorting to violence. This nation is home to impressive cities, with orcs being strong and capable masons, smiths, and carvers. 'Nayamara' Climate(s): Desert/savannah 'Kohdohl' Climate(s): Desert/savannah, mountains/canyons, forest, plains & fields People(s): Dwarves, tabaxi, halflings and gnomes, changelings Caalpaw Climate: Desert and savannah People(s): Tabaxi (esp. serval and caracal), kobold, aarakocra Aevenkaurit Climate(s): Canyonlands, some desert to the north People(s): Dwarves The name of this region is Dwarvish for “sunset stones.” Iaphoros Climate(s): Desert, glass desert People(s): Plane of Fire peoples Government: Extraplanar A chain of ‘islands’ where the Plane of Fire regularly crosses over. The heat from these frequent, long-lasting crossovers and their inhabitants bleed into Temphere and create rough rings of glass around the areas they commonly appear. These glass deserts are even less hospitable than the rest of the desert around them, and are generally uninhabited even by animals. Narvandor Climate(s): Forest People(s): Wood elves, elves, Feywilde races The name of this forest is Elvish for “stone forest” Sansester Climate(s): Savannah and grassland People(s): Tabaxi (esp lion and leopard), humans, halflings, dwarves Home to the Stetpar savannah Ruthorham Climate(s): Grassland, plains, hills People(s): Halflings, humans, dwarves, tabaxi, elves Iskia Climate(s): Coastal People(s): Scalefolk, humans A particularly good coast for stargazing, this small country is held by a line of bronze dragons and their scalefolk compatriots in service to Matune, the god of the moon. 'Elaoradel' Climate(s): Taiga forest, mountains People(s): High (moon) elves, drow elves This continent gave rise to the drow elves and the moon elves; drow elves come from the east side of the Vontirith Mountains, the moon elves the west side. The name comes from the elvish words for “winter” and “moon”. Ahnvaeshantar Climate(s): Taiga forest People(s): Drow elves This taiga forest grows thickly enough to obscure the light in some places, and is cold enough that its people delved underground to escape the worst of the weather. Despite this, the name of the country is Undercommon for “Night Trees” Selvonrune Climate(s): Taiga forest, open ice People(s): Moon elves Vontirith Mountains 'Brindale' Both a continent and a country made up of two large landmasses. Northern Brindale is a trading hub between the eastern and western landmasses, as well as to some extent the north and south, while Southern Brindale is almost exclusively agricultural in nature. The two landmasses are connected by multiple elaborate bridges, for which the region is known. Brindale is so important to Temphere as a whole that an entire council of representatives handle its government. While much of Northern Brindale is dedicated to the shipping of goods and the construction and repair of ships, significant resources are also pooled into the hosting and training of a local militia, including mages, whose loyalty is to Brindale itself rather than any one country. There have been multiple attempts throughout history to seize Brindale, but the militia and/or other nations allying to free it once more have kept it a free nation. 'Sirione' Both a continent and a country, this large island nation was once most noteable for its mines - it is now equally if not better known for the technology that comes from the city of Ibatana. Bodies of Water 'Oceans' *Crown Ocean - The ocean encasing the top half of the globe. *Morshinir Ocean - “Morshinir” means “crossing” in Draconic, as this is the only ocean dragons generally cross. *Sigeyn Ocean - “Sigeyn” means “Snowbringer” in Elvish 'Seas' *Gananet Sea *Sennebian Sea *Bexwrath Sea *Morintane Sea 'Other Bodies' *Portmer Strait *Sunderholm Strait *Adoalus - A bay of Elaoradel; its name means “calm waters.”